gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Samir Mehra
Samir Mehra was the former head of House Mehra and former 2nd Captain of The Royal Guard. He is currently shunned from Enochian society and is living in exile somewhere in the surrounding desert. His faceclaim is Avan Joiga. He is a non-playable character, but is still sometimes mentioned because of his role in previous storylines. Appearance If he made an effort, Samir's appearance would very much reflect his status as both a noble and a member of House Mehra. However, due to his casual, laid-back style and tendency to let his hair grow a little too long, he is sometimes mistaken for a 'common citizen' of Enoch. He is handsome, though in a 'tall, dark, and looming' sort of way. Some find this off-putting, while others find it extremely alluring. He looks very much like a Mehra - with dark, olive skin that tans easily, jet black hair, and tall, wiry build. He carries himself in the same manner as his infamous father, his shoulders always held back, his head always held up proudly. Samir has been missing his right hand (his dominant, sword-wielding hand) for the past 3 years now - The queen, Alessandra Morgan, slowly and painfully removed it from his arm after the murder of Sven Dreyrugr. The removal of his hand was not only traumatizing, but it has also lead to him being no longer able to properly engage in sword-play. He has the symbol of his family's house tattooed on the back of his right shoulder - An ornate blazing sun with a pair of crossed arrows through its middle. Character Samir could have been good - He was at heart, for a very long time. Naturally a very morally conscious man with good intentions, Samir had all the makings of becoming the same excellent leader his father had been. He was hardworking and determined, dedicated to the Royal Guard and willing to give his own life for the royal family. As he grew up, everyone on the Enochian councils had such high expectations from him - and this was ultimately his downfall. The older he got, the more pressure was put on him by the council - They desired him to one day be a captain and an important political figure, to become the next great patriarch of his house and bring more glory to his family name. Though Samir wanted this for himself too, he found the pressure to be too much and it ultimately corrupted him. He became obsessed with the idea of power, of being able to surpass the expectations of his family and the council. This drove him to become a jealous, selfish individual who was unable to empathize with anyone close to him; he does not regret what he did to Sven Dreyrugr in any way and still believes he will one day be able to redeem himself at court. Family & Relationships As the firstborn child of the head of House Mehra, Samir was once the pride and joy of his family. He was set to inherit his family's fortune, trade partnerships, and vineyards. However, due to his being shunned by the Enochian court, he no longer has any claim to his inheritance or titles. His mother, sisters, and other non-immediate family members are quite ashamed of him because of the crimes he committed. He has not been contacted by any other member of his house since his shunning from Enoch. * Parents: Vivek (Deceased) and Asmara Mehra * Siblings: 2 sisters; Fatima & Rashida Relationship with the Royal Family As a child, Samir more or less grew up with the two Morgan siblings. He and Alessandra were taught by the same sets of tutors, and could frequently be found spending time together, as life at court could become rather lonely for most children. Samir viewed Cassandra as he would have his own sister, though the two were rivals, constantly competing against each other for the best spots within the royal guard. As an adult, Samir was promised by the Enochian council that he would be betrothed to Alessandra, the future queen, if he made first captain of the guard and earned her approval. However, Alice never saw Samir as anything more than a friend, and tried desperately to avoid his romantic advances. He backed off, for a while, believing she would come around one day, but when she and Sven Dreyrugr began their own relationship, Samir was driven mad with jealousy. History Samir's early years were relatively typical of an Enochian noble's child - He more or less grew up within the confines of the palace, as both his parents had prominent roles Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:House Mehra Category:Enochians Category:Celestials Category:Royal Guard